My World
by CrescentLilly
Summary: The world was just a dreary monotone and having this world is such a useless possession. No good could come out of it or so what Arthur thinks before a small encounter with Alfred, only to unravel into something even more. US x UK. Oneshot.


AN: Hello everyone! This is my second Hetalia fic, though this is simply just a one-shot. I would have done something more complicated, but this was through a request of a friend. She asked me kindly to write a story about one of my dreams and ironically enough, this is the one that popped up. Also, I don't normally write smut, so it's still new for me. Anyways, this is US x UK because that is my OTP at the moment, just too adorable. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes, English is my third language so I have difficulties in it. I don't have much to say other than that~

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia nor the characters in it.

* * *

_Having the world is such a useless possession._

The world was just a dreary monotone through emerald eyes, a routine of deception, flawed merriment, and soporific events. Simple pleasures no longer satisfying, the thrill of the past now a distant dream, so close could he feel it caress against his cheek, taste it on his tongue, and pounding through his blood. Yet, those moments were gone just like everything else. One could not expect to hold onto something forever though and Arthur knew this, he knew it too well. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, a taste that would last with him until his final moments.

A smile laced his lips, a heart-rending smile it was, along with those dim eyes that called out weariness, lethargy, cynicism, and despondency. Final moments. What a soothing thought, to have all of this misery wash away. No more blood soaking into the soil beneath to worry about, scars carved deep into the skin, cries of woe and despair, and best of all. . . no more of this palpitating heart.

It was said that the rain would always soothe away worries and doubts, but never for Arthur. His mind was sent tumbling down a path of anguish for every droplet that hit on the soil, run down his soft face, and soaked into his attire. It rained too often where he lived, but this was simply a reflection of his inner emotions that twisted in turmoil constantly. Thus was the life of a man who lived for too long and experienced too much. Arthur was too weary and was ready for his ruination, whether it would come tomorrow or hundreds of years from that moment.

Closing his eyes for just a moment, Arthur allowed himself to contemplate on how the future would fare without him. He would only be forgotten in the future, name only to be written on thin leaf paper and remnants of him to whither away. Never would he be anything more than just a name to remember and a hindrance to be ridden of. Why must the truth be so heartbreaking, make tears want to well up in his eyes to delude him to thinking that was just a lie? Not a single tear ran down his cheek though, for he had no more tears to cry after all of his despair. He was dry.

Arthur opened his eyes again, slowly in hope but much to his dissatisfaction, the world was still painted in monotones. From the rain that pattered against his skin to the flowers that dotted the gardens around him, everything was just an unvaried grey. It had been this way for over two hundred years, ever since that moment. The moment that would change who he was, alter his views on life, and make him experience hopes to never be fulfilled.

"Arthur?" A voice asked, curious and light. The nation made no move to look upon the person who decided to come into his company. There was no need, for he knew that voice too well. It was the very person who had threw him into this despair, the very person who made him want his life to come to a sudden halt, the very person who made his heart throb with a longing desire that he could never have satisfied. The rain had stopped falling on him and this is when Arthur finally gazed up to see why. He was met with that slight grimace, concerned baby blue eyes hidden behind fogged glasses, and damp golden locks hanging over a familiar face.

_Alfred._

The name resounded through Arthur's mind loud and clear. The name that he gave this grown man, a fine adult he had grown up to be aside from his boisterous statements and ecstatic personality. So dashing was his appearance that a woman's breath could be stolen at his presence and so could Arthur's, if he did not prevent this very thing from happening.

"Why are you here, Alfred?" Arthur asked, wincing inside when he heard the crack of his voice, softer than what was intended. Must he have sounded so weak and helpless? Maybe, he just was. The prime of his life had already passed and though he contained a backbone unlike many others these days, Arthur could very well have worn himself down to the state he was. Pathetic and helpless.

"Can't I just come to visit you?" Alfred asked, smiling slightly as if attempting to lighten the mood. His attempts failed to work though, signified by Arthur when he ripped their eye contact and stared at the forget-me-not flowers in front of him. No answer came from the older man, for he was in no mood to speak. A sigh escaped Alfred's lips as he bent down next to Arthur and followed the other's gaze to the forget-me-nots.

It was for a long moment that he stared at the flowers before the American's lips pulled upward by just the slightest. Grabbing Arthur's soaked dress shirt sleeve, Alfred pulled the slighter male gently up as he lifted the dark blue umbrella in his hand higher so he could fit them both underneath it.

"You're soaking, let's bring you back inside." Alfred offered as Arthur nodded quietly, not wanting to argue against the persistent man. He remembered of times when no one would dare to argue against him, except of this one man. No, he was simply a young boy at that time. Moments, such precious sweet moments, lost in corruption, greed, and darkness.

Following the taller nation back into his house, Arthur kept his gaze on the ground as Alfred kept his own on the other. Past the living room and up the stairs they went, every step seeming to take eternity. What was this feeling writhing in his heart, of something waiting for them both in the near future? Was it Alfred's anomalous attitude or just his paranoia?

As they stepped into his bedroom, Arthur sauntered towards his dresser as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, completely forgetting about Alfred at the moment. He felt his breath hitch in his throat when he felt Alfred embrace him from behind, pressing his dry body against his own soaked. "What's wrong?" The younger whispered; blue eyes half lidded as his lips brushed against Arthur's ear.

Arthur suppressed a shudder at the feel of that warm breath against the edge of his ear and instead made no reply. No, he would not speak of his inner problem to Alfred, not when most revolved around him alone. How pitiable would it have been of him to admit to the fact that he was simply dispirited because of some rainfall? It seemed as if the other had caught onto Arthur's unwillingness to speak quickly, for once, and instead of insisting, offered the most unexpected of offers.

Turning Arthur slowly around so they could face one another, Alfred leaned closer to the shorter nation, breath brushing against his lips as his bright blue eyes flickered with an emotion so rarely seen by Arthur. In fact, he had only ever seen that sentiment when they both made eye contact, but no other time. Lightly holding the Englishman's damp shoulder, Alfred whispered, "You don't need to tell me. Let me help you forget about it though, for even just a short moment. Please don't fight."

Arthur was just about to ask what the implication behind Alfred's words were, but never had the chance to ask for his lips were sweetly captured by the other's lips. He could not help but be frozen in perplexity as Alfred's lips moved against his own, trying to encourage him to respond. The situation was too much to handle at once; all previous thoughts were being shattered and the inconceivable was occurring. Arthur was pulled back to reality when he felt himself being pushed down gently on the bed and the taller man climbing carefully over him as he began to discard his wet shirt and tie.

"Don't worry, I will make you feel good. You can trust me; just let me help you forget. Think of anyone tonight, just close your eyes and pretend. Don't fight me, please don't. I won't hurt you, I promise. " Reassurance was in his voice as he pressed a kiss against Arthur's lips again, smiling slightly when he felt him respond back more hesitantly.

Alfred desired to make the other feel better, if only for a moment. While he could have chosen another method to do so, he had desired this for far too long. He could not help but spite himself for taking advantage of Arthur in such a manner, but he was not forcing him to do this. As much as it pained him, Alfred allowed Arthur to dream of whoever he desired and he was not sure if he would be able to handle the name that Arthur would call out.

He was so madly in love with Arthur that Alfred would go to almost any extents for him if it meant that the other would be happy. Trailing his kisses down from the Englishman's lips, the American pressed gentle kisses from his jaw, down the side of his neck, and along the collarbone. Not once did he suckle on the other's skin, for Alfred did not want to make a mark upon that precious skin if it was not Arthur's desire.

Arthur had finally closed his eyes and Alfred could not help but feel a pang in his heart of disappointment, but he did not relent in his ministrations on the flawed, moist skin underneath his mouth. The breathy moans and soft groans were enough to keep him going and while Alfred just wanted to rush the whole process to the most passionate part of the moment, he did not allow himself to do this. This was all about Arthur, nothing about him.

Fingers brushing along the hem of the slighter nation's pants, Alfred shifted his gaze up at Arthur and watched his expressions of pleasure as he began to pull down the dress pants along with the boxers. Throwing the obstructing clothes off onto the ground, his blue-eyed gaze could not help but admire the other's body in all its bareness to him. Never did he hope of someone else seeing Arthur in such a state, unclothed, cheeks flushed, sandy blond hair tousled, skin moist with rain and sweat, body quivering, and soft moans escaping his throat. Alfred wanted to be the only person to ever see him like this, no one else.

Moving down Arthur's body, the younger nation brushed his lips against the other's arousal before he tentatively licked the tip, gripping the base in a light grasp.

"O-Oh god." Arthur moaned, legs buckling as Alfred taunted him in such a manner. Growing more courageous with his actions, the American leaned forward and took the length into his mouth, running his tongue along the side as he sucked. The other man threw his head back into the pillow, fingers clawing desperately and Alfred's back as he tried to contain all the pleasure that he felt.

"S-S-Stop teasing!" The British male groaned, finally catching up with the whole situation and now stuck desperately in the moment. Alfred halted his movements and withdrew from Arthur's vital region, smiling down at him sorrowfully as began to discard his own shirt and pants just to join with the rest of the pile.

Caressing Arthur's cheek with his hand as he used his other hand to discard his glasses, so wanting to spill out his feelings for him. He could not allow his own personal feelings to get away from Arthur's pleasure though, no. Biting the bottom of his lip spitefully, Alfred looked around the bedroom in hopes of finding something that could suffice as lubrication. Unluckily for them both, no such thing seems to be visible at the moment.

Putting his three digits into his mouth, Alfred quickly coated them with saliva and hoped that such a natural way of doing this would not pain Arthur too much. Trailing his hand down near the entrance, the blond hesitantly pressed his first digit into the entrance and could not help but furrow his eyebrows slightly when the other made a soft sound of discomfort. Alfred would not allow himself to speak and ask if Arthur was all right, for that would just shatter his imagination. No, he did not desire such a thing; so instead, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on Arthur's forehead. Seeing a hesitant nod from the Englishman, Alfred slowly pressed another finger into his body and waited for him to adjust.

It proved to be difficult just to simply stay still and watch Arthur writhe his body in such a manner. It was too tempting to have that body write underneath him, chests pressed against one another, and tongues intermingling with one another. Pressing the third finger inside, Arthur let out a loud moan as he squeezed his eyes even tighter, shifting his body uncomfortably as his breaths grew ragged. Alfred caressed Arthur's lips with his own in attempts to reassure and comfort him, to distract him from the obvious pain.

"I-I'm ready." Arthur whispered hoarsely and Alfred nodded more to himself than to anyone in particular before withdrawing his fingers and positioning himself against the other. He could feel his heart pound in anticipation. Once the deed was done, he would never be able to take back the fact that he had committed it and the very thought of it was enough to probably persuade him to halt this whole entire thing. The desire that was pitting in his stomach though was much too great and Alfred had never been the kind of man to go against his bodily desires. If he wanted to eat, then he would eat, if he wanted to sleep, then he would sleep, if he wanted to have sexual intercourse with Arthur, then he would very well have sexual intercourse.

Pressing a passionate kiss against Arthur's lips, Alfred began to push himself into the slighter body, a low groan escaping his mouth into the Brit's own. The shorter blond yelped in pain as the other sheathed himself in his body and in desperation, wrapped his arms around the other's neck. His breaths were ragged and short, heavy with lust and desire as he felt the American still himself to the best of his ability. He could feel the other nation's body shaking with that very same desire, as if he was trying to prevent his primitive instincts from just taking over. Arthur nodded went the pain started to dull down and muscles began to relax, which gave Alfred the sign that he could start.

Pulling back until almost at his tip, Alfred pushed slowly back in and then repeated the process. At first, it was slow and cautious, but it was obvious that the American was trying to hold himself back. The pace was too slow-moving for Arthur though and he managed to utter a soft "F-Faster." Between his low groans.

More than glad to comply, Alfred began to quicken his pace, his true aggressiveness showing through with each thrust inside Arthur. Not only did he increase his pace, but also used the strength that was held within him to drive himself deeper into the smaller male. Their loud moans and muffled screams echoed through the room as Arthur burrowed his face into Alfred's shoulder blade, trying to hold back all of his pleasured screams each time his prostate was hit. With each thrust, both of their visions flashed white, heat pitted in their stomachs and the friction between them.

"Nnngggh, I-I'm so close, A-Alfred!" Arthur cried out as he dug his fingers once again into the other's back, finding comfort in sobbing in delight against the other. If Alfred was not already so close to his release, he would have stopped all of his movements just to stare at Arthur in disbelief. Was he actually thinking of him the whole entire time? Deep inside Alfred, he hoped for that very thing to be true, not just for him to be drawing up false conclusions just in high hopes.

With a particularly deep thrust, Arthur threw his head back in pleasure and let out a breathy scream as he released onto both of their stomachs. Two more thrusts and Alfred soon released deep inside with his own breathy moan, panting heavily as he tried to keep himself up. Withdrawing himself from Arthur, Alfred felt his limbs shaking from exhaustion but he still decided to clamber out of the bed. He did not want Arthur to wake up with him right next to him in the morning, in case his conclusion was wrong. He should have never built up his hopes this high; it would only be dashed at the end.

Alfred's attempts on escape though were halted when he felt a weak grip on his wrist and he looked back down at Arthur, who was staring exhaustingly at the American.

"Alfred. . . please don't leave." He murmured softly as his euphoric high began to settle down into contentment.

Blue met green in a loving, perplexed, and disbelieving gaze. A smile grazed Alfred's lips as he slipped back under the covers and pulled Arthur against his bare body. Brushing his lips against his ear again, the American whispered lovingly into the other's ear.

"I love you, Arthur. I truly do."

Arthur closed his eyes and chuckled lowly with slight humour within the laugh.

"I love you too, Alfred. It took you long enough to notice."

Arthur opened his eyes again and he could tell that it was morning, yet Alfred's arms were still wrapped around his own body. That was not what pleased him the most that moment though; it was the fact that the world did not seem to be in monotones anymore. As if life suddenly had a new meaning, a new path, a new direction. Arthur looked over to the slowly awakening Alfred and those blue eyes never seemed to be brighter than they did at that moment.

_But if you are my world, then you are worth my life._

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review! 3 Bawwwwr, yeah.

~CrescentLilly


End file.
